1. Field of the Disclosure
This document relates to a plasma display apparatus and a method of driving the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A plasma display apparatus includes a plasma display panel and a driver for driving the plasma display panel.
The plasma display panel has the structure in which barrier ribs formed between a front panel and a rear panel forms unit discharge cell or a plurality of discharge cells. Each discharge cell is filled with an inert gas containing a main discharge gas such as neon (Ne), helium (He) or a mixture of Ne and He, and a small amount of xenon (Xe). The plurality of discharge cells form one pixel. For example, a red (R) discharge cell, a green (G) discharge cell, and a blue (B) discharge cell form one pixel. When the plasma display panel is discharged by applying a high frequency voltage to the discharge cell, the inert gas generates vacuum ultraviolet rays, which thereby cause phosphors formed between the barrier ribs to emit light, thus displaying an image. Since the plasma display apparatus can be manufactured to be thin and light, it has attracted attention as a next generation display device.